The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more specifically, to interstage seals within gas turbines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or compressor. A pressure drop may occur between stages, which may allow leakage flow of a fluid, such as combustion gases, through unintended paths. Seals may be disposed between the stages to reduce fluid leakage between the stages. Unfortunately, the shape of the seal may increase the spacing required between stages of the turbine. In addition, the shape of the seal may make access to internal components of the turbine more difficult. Furthermore, the seal may require additional components, such as spacers, to ensure proper axial and radial alignment of the seal.